


Time Heals All, Scars Fade with Legends

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, Other, Screaming, Storytelling, The Great Sea, Timelines, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: So, the day he met not one, not two, but eight other incarnations of himself, Link knew he was going to be in for a wild ride. Thus they each assigned nicknames and he was known as Wind. When he first met Time, the eldest hero who had much more experience than the others but didn’t know much about his past. The one that was called Four said that they each had secrets, ones that they were willing to share and others not so much. But when Wind met Time, he couldn’t help but feel this connection to him. It was a feeling that had settled deep within his gut. Dislike… resentment, maybe.
Relationships: Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Time Heals All, Scars Fade with Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sparrow/gifts).



> This is a very belated birthday gift to my amazing friend Lucky!! Seriously go check her out at Lost_Sparrow!

_ This is but one of the legends of which the people speak… _

_ There once was an ancient kingdom where a golden relic lay hidden, it was a prosperous land that was blessed with rich green forests, tall mountains, and nothing but peace. However, one day, a man of great evil found the golden relic and took it for himself, with its strength at his command he spread darkness and despair across the kingdom.  _

_ Then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a boy dressed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil’s bane, he slayed the darkness and sealed the dark one returning light to the land. This boy was known as the Hero of Time and he traveled through time to save the land. The boy’s tale was then passed down through generations until it became legend. _

_ But then… a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that was thought to be sealed away had returned. It crept from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark reigns once more. The citizens of the kingdom believed that the hero of time would come again to save them, but alas, he did not.  _

_ Faced with an onslaught of evil, the citizens couldn’t do anything but try to appeal to the gods. As their last hour drew nigh, they left their future to the hands of fate.  _

_ What became of that kingdom? There are none that remain who know.  _

_ The memory of the kingdom had vanished, but the legend had remained on the tail of the wind’s breath. But on a certain island, it became customary for boys to be clothed in green when they came of age. They’re clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find the blades of past heroes and cast down any evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage just like the hero of legend... _

Link knew about this tale from his grandmother, and was often told of it on his first adventure across the great sea. The one of the Hero of Time and that he never came when he was needed. He was left to pick up the broken and tattered pieces, to try and put them back together like a broken vase being fixed with glue. The story of which was passed down from generation to generation which resulted in hatred for the previous hero. 

He’s met so many new people, those that have come and gone since then. Even his power has grown, obtaining the phantom swords and the sand of hours. It gave the ability to temporarily control time and he used it to his advantage so that he could defeat Bellum and rescue Tetra from the ghost ship during his second adventure. 

So, the day he met not one, not two, but eight other incarnations of himself, Link knew he was going to be in for a wild ride. Thus they each assigned nicknames and he was known as Wind. When he first met Time, the eldest hero who had much more experience than the others but didn’t know much about his past. The one that was called Four said that they each had secrets, ones that they were willing to share and others not so much. But when Wind met Time, he couldn’t help but feel this connection to him. It was a feeling that had settled deep within his gut. Dislike… resentment, maybe. 

Some mysterious force, a shadow perhaps had brought them together and now they were traveling through time and space, visiting eras that the nine of them thought they would never see. Each Hyrule was different. The culture, the way of life, architecture, it was all fascinating. Not only that, but they’ve been to times of peace so all had a hard time telling where they were within their timeline. 

So, when Wind met Time it happened when all nine of them somehow came across each other. It was a strange occurrence and each hero could feel the tension between the other. Other times a blade pointed at their throat with a slew of questions following. 

Now, months later they were brothers in arms and worked alongside each other. 

~~~~   
  


Wind had stared on as the group of monsters scattered. A smile graced Time’s lips as he took notice just how far the little one had come along. The hero’s spirit within him was blossoming as the courage grew day by day. Each hero was strong in their own way and the sailor was proving it with how far he’s come.

“My, my,” Time laughed. “It seems those demons wouldn’t want us to have a little fun today.” He cocked a brow. “Perhaps a magic sword is out of their league.”

Wind rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed laugh. “The phantom sword is… It’s nothing like that master sword.” He admired the flawless blade as he ran his fingers along the smooth surface. 

Then he held it out to Time who then took it and examined it. He looked over the golden hourglass that sat in the middle of the dark blue hilt. 

“It has many abilities,” He added. “But I need to find a new source of spirit powers.”

“Hm, perhaps our smith can help.” 

Time then held the blade up to the light and Wind was in awe as the breeze swirled around them. It was gentle that pushed their hair as the rays of the sun illuminated the phantom sword. Then it was handed back and the sheathed away. 

“In every battle, you have a little more of the look of a hero,”

Wind took Time’s words to heart as he smiled. He trusted everyone else, however, he knew that fully proving himself would be a difficult task. Yes he was still a child, sort of, blossoming into his teenage years. 

“...I’ve been wondering…” He began, curious eyes glancing up as he followed the elder hero back to camp. “...about your original journey.”

The old man then froze as the words evaded him. Yes they all had secrets, but asking this was so out of the blue. In a way he was still healing. He was, after all, sent on one of Hylia’s deadly missions at the age of  _ nine _ , endured a seven year long sleep robbing him of his childhood. All because he pulled that damned sword. He curses that…  _ witch _ and because of her, due to their mess of a timeline, he was fated to fail and die in battle with Ganon and plunge Hyrule into eras of darkness. 

He saw too much within such a short time span and for that… he doesn’t wish to remember it. But when Wind asked, he had this obligation to answer. When he glanced behind he noticed the wonder and curiosity that resided in those ocean blue orbs. 

_ Very well… _

“Well,”  _ Where to begin.  _ “I wasn’t like the rest. I was summoned at the age of nine and I departed for Hyrule immediately, with...”  _ Navi. _ He wanted to say her name but the ache of her departure still weighed on his heart. Time made sure to mention the stones and the temples, and everything else. His hand fell to the blue ocarina at his hip, as the song of time could be faintly heard in the distance. “Then I was pulled into a seven year long sleep until I was deemed ready to be the hero. Then…” 

The triple split of their timeline. 

In one, Time succeeds and in the other, he fails. So, it’s hard to tell the young sailor the rest of his tale because he’s not sure how to bring it up. 

“My battle with Ganon,” 

Wind didn’t need to be told twice as he too faced off with the Evil King. Time had finished it up rather quickly. The princess sent him back to his own time to relive the childhood that never was. 

The sailor didn’t need an explanation for anything else. In fact, he pieced everything together. The timeline, the goddesses wrath all because Ganon reemerged a second time.  _ But he was defeated, so there was no possible way for him to come back?  _

Unless…

Unless the seal was broken.  _ He  _ would have broken the seal. And thus… Hyrule was the victim in this story. The kingdom fell to ruin and was flooded because the Goddesses deemed it necessary. There was no hero. He did not come in the kingdom’s time of need. He left everyone to die. 

So, where had he gone? 

That was a question that would remain unanswered for centuries. Ganon had risen to power and took over Hyrule. The Great Flood became the Great Sea. The survivors of the flood eventually came to inhabit the islands as time wore on. The stories of the hero fell into Legend, whispered and passed down through generations. 

The two headed back to camp. But Wind stared holes into the back of Time’s head. The eldest hero  _ was  _ the Hero of Time. The one that saved Hyrule the first time. Irritation had slowly bubbled deep within, he left everyone to die. Everyone in the kingdom he had saved. All his friends that he considered family, people that he could’ve possibly gotten to know, everyone. Dead, because of him. 

_ Where the hell were you?!  _

It made Wind wonder if their timeline would be different if he had shown up to defeat Ganon and second time. 

They passed through some bushes and found a path with overgrowth. They took it along, but Wind’s curiosity and irritation only grew. 

“Did… anything else happen?” 

“I…” Time froze for a moment. 

_ Dawn of the first day, seventy-two hours remain. The carnival, the moon, Skull Kid, and… Majora’s Wrath.  _

It was his hunt for Navi and his desperation to have her back. 

“...No,” He lied. “That was it.” 

So they continued on silently. However, the way that Time hesitated made Wind think that there was something else. Sure, they had multiple adventures under their belts, Legend being the one with the most, but Time… there was something about him that told he had seen stuff. Granted, they all did, but it was a feeling that the old man had seen the worst of everything. 

And eventually, all nine were reunited back together. 

~~~~

They switched Hyrules, this time leading into yet another unrecognizable one. They landed near a fork in the path, choosing to take the path on the left. It led them into the thicket of a forest as sunset drew near. 

“We should settle here for the night,” Time suggested. “In the morning we’ll head out.” 

Camp was made, Warriors and Legend, despite they’re never ending bickering took the liberty of patrolling the area while Wild prepared dinner as Twilight helped. Then was Four and Hyrule who took to collecting firewood. That left Wind and Time at camp. The sailor still couldn’t shake the feeling there was something left unsaid about the old man’s original journey. 

After every journey, they were bound to go out and explore the world.

“What did you do after your original journey?” Wind asked, glancing off to the side. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. 

Time gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Little one, we’ve talked about me. What about you? You haven’t spoken much about your own.” 

“Ah… well,” Wind nervously rubbed the back of his head. “It started when there was this legend passed down of the previous hero who slayed Ganon and saved the kingdom. Ganon came back again and… no hero ever came so. The goddesses punishment was to flood the entire kingdom.” 

He mentioned his sister, his adventure across the sea, his own battle with Ganon. Everything. 

“I saved my sister in the end and defeated Ganon but…”  _ I watched the king drown along with Hyrule.  _ But it remained unsaid. “My journey made me wonder why the previous hero never returned. If we’re going by our,” He waved his hand in the air. “Timeline then the previous hero could’ve been… you.” Wind gazed up to Time who stood frozen. 

“I…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Who’s to say that it wasn’t me?” He bore his eyes into Wind’s. “It's difficult to explain but I and my Zelda made it certain that Ganon was sealed away.” 

The sages and their seals. It shouldn’t have broken. So what happened? 

“I don’t understand how the seal broke,” Time added, voice growing shaky. He began to tremble as he clenched his hands together. “He was locked away forever!” He shot to his feet as he clenched his hair tightly. “The seven sages they-”

_ This doesn’t make any sense!!  _

“It was you.” Wind lowly said, glancing up at the old man. “You had to have been the previous one. You were the one who left everyone to die!” 

The three that remained, Twilight, Wild, and Sky could only stare at Wind’s sudden outburst. None of them had seen the sailor act out before. 

“Wind, please,” Sky carefully began as he extended a hand out. “Let’s think rationally about this.” 

“No.” That firm answer took Sky aback. “This doesn’t concern you. You come before the rest of us so butt out.” Then he turned his attention back to Time. “The goddesses purged the kingdom and everyone in it because you were selfish and didn’t come in Hyrule’s time of need. They needed you! Ganon took over Hyrule and plunged it into chaos and ruin. So where were you?!” 

Time didn’t have an answer as his mind brought him back to the past. His battle with Ganon, the sword flying out of his grasp, Zelda’s power, the sages, and the curse. The curse that Ganondorf bestowed upon him and Zelda as he was being sealed away. 

“You don’t know how many of the people in my Hyrule have resented the legends.” Wind spat bitterly, hands curling into fists. “You don’t know how long I’ve resented  _ you _ .” 

The tears brimmed in his eyes as Time stared at the sailor, shock plastered all over his face. Wind promptly turned and ran in the opposite direction, sickened by the mere sight of him. 

“Wait!” 

It was just as the others were coming back that it began. Time could only stare in that general direction, paralyzed. 

“What the hell just happened?” Legend asked. 

"And where is Wind going?" Warriors had asked. 

The four that returned shared a glance between each other as they noticed the current state the eldest hero was in. They knew something happened as they sensed the tension; it was so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

"We don't know what's out there," Twilight said as he rose to stand. "I'll go after him." 

"You're not going alone." Time finally responded after being quiet for so long. "No one is going alone." 

"Four of us will go and four will stay here in case he returns." 

"Twilight, Warriors, Legend and I will go." It was a solid plan. The dangers of the night were slowly starting to creep in. "That leaves Sky, Four, Hyrule, and Wild to stay here." 

"Then let's go!" Warriors commanded. "We don't know how much time we have." 

A nod was exchanged between them and they set out, running into the dark of the night to find their comrade. 

~~~~

His legs pounded against the dirt. Faster, harder, taking him far away from the campsite. His eyes glistened with wetness as they rolled down his cheeks like two tiny rivers. 

The great flood. The ocean. Aryll and grandma, the king and Ganon and the triforce and… and… 

Something caught his foot and he was sent flying to the ground, his face colliding with the dirt. The little sailor laid there as the hiccups broke free. He's never felt so hurt and betrayed before in his life. He wanted to cry, to scream, to curse the gods. There was a weight in his chest and the tension rose higher and higher like a kite, it felt like a boulder was placed on his chest, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. 

_ How could he leave everyone to die?  _

_ How could he just vanish without a trace? _

_ Why was Hyrule and its citizens the victim?  _

There was a crack of thunder as the tears began to fall, hitting the dirt.  _ Pit pat pit pat.  _ It grew in strength, the rain falling at a steady pace. Wind managed to straighten up as he sat on his knees. He was covered in dirt as the rain soaked him, tunic sticking to his skin. 

He looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists. 

Damn the goddesses! Damn everyone!

The sobs fell harder with the rain. He screamed, he cried, and shouted various curses. Thunder cracked and spilled like a vase shattering as the poor lad curled in on himself. He questioned his existence entirely and wondered what his world would’ve been like had the hero come to defeat Ganon again. Would there be an ocean at all? 

There was a  _ crack  _ of a stick and he shot his head up looking in the general direction of the sound and found a pair of two red eyes staring right back at him. Slowly he rose to his feet and went to draw his sword…

Except…

It wasn't there.  _ Damnit!  _ He was alone and unarmed. Step by step he took backwards in hopes that it was just a critter trying to scare him. 

_ Only it wasn't.  _

The creature stepped forward. Redead. Its grotesque hunched over figure had bandages dripping from its body and arms, while breathy wheezes and moans slipped from its mouth. The stench of his smelled of decay and death almost overwhelming. It moved ever so slowly towards the young hero. Wind was mentally panicking. Its scream, when released, was paralyzing leaving its victim frozen in their tracks. 

It slowly reared back as if it was getting ready to launch. Then it slammed forward releasing this tunnel that held its scream. Wind tried to cover his ears but the pain of it clung to him like a vice, refusing to let go. His own scream was clutched between his clenched teeth. He felt the paralysis take over like ice taking over its victim. He wanted to move, to get away. But the more he tried to break free, the more his bones began to feel like stone. 

His senses were numbed, his hearing completely gone while the freeze still hung on. Time seemed to pass slower than usual, like a clock ticking away as the sound echoed. 

_ Tick-tock. _

_ … _

_ Tick-tock. _

_ … _

_ Tick-tock.  _

Something shattered the paralysis as everything came flooding back to him in a rush. He collapsed the ground, staring at the redead on horror. It carried a massive claymore, the blade dragging deep lines into the dirt almost like a tiny moat. The redead gripped the hilt with both bands and lifted the sword over its head. Wind braced for impact as the blade came down and-

_ Shing! _

There was a  _ thud _ and a  _ clunk _ as the redead fell to the ground in two pieces, black blood oozing onto the dirt which was now slowly turning into mud because of the rain. 

Warriors. 

He flung the blade and the blood was wiped away quickly. Wind wanted to say something however, when a blood curdling scream, almost like bloody murder echoed through the air. Birds from the forest flew away in fear and a group of monsters lept from the forest shadows. 

Two redeads, two lizalfos, and one moblin. 

"Shit! Watch out for the redeads!" 

"Their scream is paralyzing," Twilight added. He knew these redeads. Too well as he first encountered them in the Arbiter's Grounds. 

"We have them in my Hyrule," Warriors mentioned.  _ That was important information right? _

Twilight froze for a moment. Warriors… encountered these same redeads. He would have to ask about it later. But now wasn't the time. 

"Take care of the redeads first," Legend quickly commanded as he lunged for the moblin. "This one's mine." 

The moblin stood towering over Legend with its thick black skin and spotted markings. The long snout made the shorter hero want to deck it in the face.  _ Perhaps he could think it's Warriors face.  _ He swung at the legs first slicing a good chunk out of its leg, the creature rearing back with a roar. It swung its club and missed Legend by mere inches. 

Warriors and Twilight focused on the redeads, one for each. Both of their weapons were drawn. The redead reared back to release their screams but they took the window of opportunity and lunged forward and swung their swords, going for the arm that held the claymore. 

It wasn't cut off all the way, hanging there by a worn strip of bandage. Twilight attacked again, this time jumping off to the left and rolling behind it to bring his sword upward, slicing deep into the monster's back, nearly slicing it onto two. He held in a gag as the stench of death and decay overwhelmed his senses, the black blood oozing out. It fell to the ground and he took the chance to charge forward and slammed the blade directly into its ancient skull. 

Warriors dashed around to stab the redead in the back and kicked it to the ground. But it quickly retaliated and swung its sword, the tip of that blade missing Warriors's temple by mere inches. Any closer and it would've killed him on impact. The captain stumbled back slightly them dashed again, swinging his blade to sever the head from its body, the carcass squirming slightly before coming to a stop. 

There was a roar as the moblin fell to the ground and Legend stabbed it in the head. 

Now just for the lizalfos. 

Time stood in between Wind and one. Both of them were green and not the black one that was chasing them through those blasted portals. It turned its head too and fro as if it was analyzing its enemy. A step at a time, one by one as it got closer and closer. The other one decided to attack first and lunged at the heroes. However, Time spun around and blocked it within a matter of seconds.

"Time watch out!" 

The old man was knocked to the ground. Both lizards drew closer to the sailor. He wanted to get up and run away but the adrenaline of everything that happened within a short time frame left him frozen. 

Time moved to stand then charged at the lizalfo, stabbing the enemy in its stomach, digging the blade deep piercing its scaly skin. The lizard fiend hobbled backward hissing and screeching. 

The Old man helped Wind to his feet and told him to head back to camp.  _ Now.  _

"Just run." He commanded. "Get back to camp now!" 

However-

It all happened within the span of a few seconds as Time watched everything slow down. There was a flash of silver and then red. Everywhere. Time whipped around to find Wind standing with a spear sticking straight out of his abdomen. Blood bloomed from the wound and stained the pretty blue of the sailor’s tunic. The boy was frozen as he wordlessly looked down in horror, then he jolted as an arrow shot through his right thigh, causing him to collapse to the ground. 

Blood bubbled and pooled in his mouth as he coughed out the crimson, it splattered all of the dirt, some of it falling to the ground from the wound. His name was called as Warriors came rushing to his aid, shoving and slaying enemies to get them out of his way. 

_ Shit! Shit shit shit shit!  _

The captain practically skidded to a halt as he fell to his knees besides Wind, and took him into his arms looking over the damage that was done. The spear went straight through, a tiny bit of the head poking through his back and the arrow… was stuck right in the meat of his thigh.    
  
“Time!” 

“Get him back to camp!” The old man shouted as he slammed the blade right through the lizalfo’s chest. “And tend to him immediately!” 

Warriors braced the spear as he snapped off some of the handle. The jostling caused Wind to cry out in pain.

“Hang on bubba!” War begged. 

But the words fell on deaf ears as the world around the sailor was slowly fading, his vision darkening at the corners. He knew he was passed off to Legend, placed within his arms. He heard Legend speak but he was so far away. So, so far away. It was like he was drifting down into the depths of the ocean, the surface slowly fading from view as he drifted down, down, down…

“Stay with me!”

_ "Big brother!"  _

_ "Big brother!!" _

_ Where was he? _

_ The wonderful little island of Outset was bustling with life as the seagulls flew overhead, on their journey to distant islands to rest. The waves of the gorgeous blue ocean crashed upon the sandy shores providing a calming ambience that would typically soothe troubled souls. Little Aryl, in her blue dress decorated with orange and black flowers and cute pigtails, searched the entire island looking for him, gazing through her telescope. She ran about the island stopping to shout for him on the sandy shores.  _

_ Aryl stopped once more to gaze through the telescope, scouring the area for her big brother. Then she came across the lookout tower that was to the south of the island, connected to a long pier. So, she made her way up there and climbed the latter as excitement and hope raced through her veins.  _

_ Upon reaching the top, she spied through the looking glass, the object directly aimed on Link.  _

_ “Big brother!” _

_ He was asleep in the shade with no pillow or blanket or anything else; right against the hardwood slats. The shout must've woken him because Link then stirred, and rose to turn to face his sister. Only… _

_ She wasn’t there. The tired lad rose to stand as he stretched.  _

_ “I knew you’d be here!” _

_ He whipped around to find the young girl with her hands behind her back and a toothy smile across her lips.  _

_ “This is my FAVORITE spot to gaze out at sea.” She said. “When I play with the gulls, I call it “Aryll’s Lookout.’ So,” She swayed from side to side happily. “Do you remember what day it is today?”  _

_ The confused look on his face told her the answer.  _

_ “...You’re still half asleep, aren’t you? Did you forget?” A laugh. “Big Brother! It’s your birthday!”  _

_ Link’s face bursted into shock. How did he forget his own birthday?  _

_ “Well, I’ve got something for you!”  _

_ She produced the telescope and presented it to him.  _

_ “Happy birthday! This is yours!” Link gladly took it, love warming his heart. “But you can only use it for today okay? After that you have to give it back!”  _

_ Then Aryll approached him, placing her hands on his cheeks stroking her thumbs underneath his eyes.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “You have to stay with me okay?”  _

_ What? What did she…  _

_ “Stay with me. With grandma. You can’t go.”  _

_ Link opened his mouth to say something when shouts of voices echoed around him. He whipped around and watched as the scenery muddled into that of a forest then a white tent.  _

_ And- _

“Stay with us!” Warriors. The shaky tone told of the desperation within the captain’s voice. 

Wind was brought back to the present as he was woken. A  _ tap, tap, tap  _ upon his cheek as Warriors was hovering over the sailor. 

“Come on bubba,” Another tap. Wind opened his eyes, those ocean blue irises dulled in color as they looked like a storm at sea, a cloudy gray that swirled around. “There you are. Now you need to stay awake.” 

Everything hurt and went numb. The wounds were on fire, the heat of them radiating his core, he felt empty as he laid there surrounded by the other heroes. The wood of the spear was a blurry image the brown of which blended in with the background. His mind was blank and his thoughts were nonexistent. Wind’s eyes began to close once more but the press of a cold jar to his lips startled him, jostling the darkness away. 

“Get that down his throat, then we’ll turn him,” Warriors commanded. “Hyrule, be on stand by. Four, be ready.” 

The smithy stood off to the right while the captain stood off to the left. Half of a red potion was forced down, the salty tangy liquid left no taste. 

“Alright, we’re turning him onto his right,” War added, pressing a hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. “On the count of three…” 

_ One…  _

‘Rule, Four, and War all glanced at each. 

_ Two…  _

Sweat dripped down their temples, the tension slowly growing higher and higher. 

_ Three…  _

In one hard push, a whimper slipped past Wind’s lips as he was turned. The main focus was the spear and to get it out. With a nod to Four, he braced his hands against the remainder and slowly shoved it through. A scream tore through Wind’s throat as the spearhead was being pierced through his back agonizingly slow.  _ I’m sorry, _ Four apologized. He could hear Red cowering as tears streamed down his cheeks, Blue with his back turned, Green staring in horror, and Vio trying to cover his ears. His eyes flashed the colors as his emotions slowly took over. 

There was another scream as the weapon was then pushed through and Warriors pulled it free, blood staining it as if it was submerged in the substance. It was thrown far away and out of sight, because just looking at it made Warriors blood boil. 

The wound was quickly assessed, a potion poured both front and back. Hyrule then rushed in to help summoning his magic as a soft white light surrounded the exit hole. They could only watch the skin and muscles be pulled back together ever so slowly. And, for a mere moment, Warriors felt sick to his stomach because he thought he saw Four on the other side of the entry hole. 

Hyrule began to slouch forward, and that was his cue to stop. But being the stubborn thing he was, he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to make sure his comrade was okay, that he was going to live. The bleeding had stopped some, but a cloth was placed behind as he was turned onto his back. Now for the entry hole. A potion was thrown into ‘Rule’s hands and it was downed within seconds.  _ Almost done. _

All that was left was the arrow through the thigh. Four continued from before, pushing the arrow through the remainder of his thigh while Wind let out another scream at the head tore through his muscle, and pierced the flesh on the other side. His back arched, another scream tearing his throat raw. Raspy whimpers slipped past his lips when it was all said and done. 

The blue tunic and orange undershirt was torn off and tossed aside. Both wounds were properly salved and dressed. A damp cloth had been placed over his eyes. Those shallow, labored breaths caused his chest to rise and fall rapidly as a sudden onset fever wracked his body. It tore at Warriors’s heart to see his little brother like this, in such a weakened and pained state. 

“Don’t push yourself,” Warriors murmured to Hyrule. “Go and rest, we’ll take care of everything else.” 

It was Legend that met ‘Rule at the entrance of the tent and the traveler was led to the hearth of the campsite. Meanwhile, Four took to examining the arrow and noticed the residue of a purple substance that-

_ Oh fuck.  _

"Shit," A whisper. 

"What's wrong?" 

The smithy held the arrow out and in the dim lighting, the faint glow of purple could be seen.  _ Poison.  _

"Expose the wound and get a blue," The captain ordered. "Now. Don't bother getting Hyrule, he's done enough." 

Warriors clenched his fists. Who knows how long it's been in his system and only time would tell. The white strips of cloth were quickly unraveled and the blue potion was then poured onto the wound. It sizzled and bubbled as a faint whimper erupted from Wind's throat; it was raspy and weak. Some of it was then forced into the sailor's systems. What harms the outside will affect the inside. They needed to treat that poison right away. 

The heroes could only relax back once everything had finally settled. The others were coming back finally, Time looked awful. He stayed silent and stoic, not even turning his attention to Wild who sat at the heart cooking a late meal. The only thing the old man did was head straight into the tent. 

The flaps flew open and Warriors shot to his feet, holding a hand out to stop Time from advancing any further. 

"How is he?"

"We managed to get them salved and dressed." He answered as he glanced back at the sailor. "Getting the bleeding to stop was another story." 

The captain took one look at the old man, and he could clearly see the guilt that was plastered onto his face. 

"Don't you dare say it, Time. Don't even think about it." 

A breath. "Go and rest. Take care of the wounded and leave Wind under my watch, okay?" Warriors added. "You can see him in the morning." 

He stood in front of the broken and injured hero, preventing Time from getting a full look at him. Time hated that the captain was right. The rest of them were still winding down from battle, they had a few minor bumps and bruises as well as a few scratches but nothing too major. Time offered to take first watch, followed by Warriors who took second, Twilight took third, and Wild took last. However, both Warriors and Twilight eyed Time carefully because they knew the elder hero all too well.

He was known to stay up way past his shift and take others without warning. Which is why sometimes, one or two of the other eight will wake in the middle of the night and find Time still on watch. They all know that it’s a habit that will never break. 

A late dinner was made, a comforting recipe of risotto with a little broth. It was filling and even pulled a few of the Links right to sleep. While Time took his place for watch, Warriors and Hyrule had taken to pulling their bedrolls into the same tent; an easy way to keep an eye on the ailing sailor. 

Silence had then fallen over the camp.    
  


Second watch had come.. Warriors had woken sometime in the middle of the night and the first thing he did was check Wind and found him raging with a fever. The cloth was dampened and placed back upon the boy's forehead. His eyes were checked and… nothing but white.  _ Oh shit.  _ He nudged Hyrule awake and found the poor traveler sleepy-eyed and groggy. 

“‘Rule, come on!” It was a harsh and hurried whisper. “He needs help, right now.” 

The traveler hurried to his feet and examined the boy as Warriors moved to drape the scarf over his body like a blanket. Hyrule then used his magic on his head to help ease the fever while the remainder of the blue potion from poured was poured past his lips. 

_ Thank Hylia, his grandmother and sister weren’t here. Din knows they’d be devastated.  _

“I’ll see what else I can do,” Hyrule softly said. “In the mean go and take second watch.”

_ Speaking of…  _

The captain had a sneaking suspicion. When he left the tent of course he found Time wide awake and he surveyed the area from his seat. 

“You really need to stop this habit, old man,” Warriors quietly scolded. “What would the wife think?” 

He saw Time jump slightly as he whipped his head around to find the captain. His racing heart eased a little by the second, like the tide coming in.

“Well, she’s not here.” A chuckle, then a frown. "Don't even say it." 

"But you know I will anyway," Warriors took a seat next to Time. "You're doing yourself more harm than good by staying up all night. That causes you to lack in battle and we don't need you, of all people to be collapsing during a fight." 

"Wind is going to be okay," He added as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's strong and stubborn just like the rest of us." 

He wanted to update Time on Wind's condition, but at this moment, it was not the wisest decision.  _ Pretend like you don't know anything.  _ He would feign surprise and innocence once dawn had come. 

"It's all up to him now," He murmured. "All we have to do is wait." 

"You weren't there the moment it happened," Time whispered as he bowed his head. "I watched it go through and-" 

"Yes but, was it your weapon? Did you physically stab him? Did that monster take your weapon?" 

A sigh. "No." It was a general answer to all. 

“Then don’t blame yourself for what happened to him. It was never your fault.” Another sigh as Warriors ran his fingers through his hair. “If Wind was awake right now, you know what he would say.” 

“I know,” Time dipped his head. 

"Then stop telling yourself that it was your fault." , when it never was.” 

There was a short moment of silence before Warriors rose to stand as he drew his sword. 

“Come on,” He began, pointing back to camp. “Let me finish the rest of second watch.  _ You  _ need rest, and lots of it. I’ll wake rancher boy for third when it comes.” He raised a brow. “As a captain, this is an order.” 

Time, for once, listened. He smiled as a way of saying thanks before finally heading to bed. However, that guilt still settled within his stomach and no matter how many times he took the captain’s words to heart, that deep gut-wrenching feeling did not settle. 

~~~~

When morning had come, Warriors had notified the remaining seven heroes of Wind’s condition as he fell into a comatose state overnight. And the poison. Four presented the arrow, the tint of the purple poison glinting in the sunlight. He gave a rundown of said substance as he wasn’t sure what the side effects would be, so he suggested that Wind be kept under surveillance. Each one took a shift, sitting by his side, humming and talking to him. Despite his comatose state, they knew he could still hear. 

The bandages were changed when needed. While potions were administered both internally and externally. If anything, the side effects of the poison were closely monitored. 

It was during the first day when they found him drenched in sweat and whimpering and crying out. His delirious state was cause for concern as he mentioned his sister and grandma multiple times. During the night his screams echoed for miles, plagued with nightmares and terrors of altered reality. Wild had concocted a strong elixir to knock the poor sailor out. His chest rose and fell at a rapid rate, wheezes mixed in with the shallow breaths. 

It was during the second day when the safety of Wind was brought up. They all knew he wouldn’t last in their care so they had to find civilization and  _ fast _ . They set out immediately, taking care not to disturb him in any way. Warriors was leading the group while Time took to the back as he was able to keep an eye on the young sailor. The scarf from the captain was used to cover him, hiding all evidence that anything ever happened. 

After hours and hours of foot travel, the nine heroes finally came across a small village. The villagers were terrified of the sudden and armed strangers that stumbled into their village. However, it was Warriors that begged for them to find a physician or anyone with medical knowledge to help. One good sumaritan stepped forward and led them to a Shaman’s place. 

The Links were greeted with a warm smile of the Shaman. 

“My, my, what seems to be the issue?” 

“Please,” The captain had his hands outstretched to show he was unarmed and that he meant no harm. “Our comrade has fallen ill, dangerously ill. In our care he won’t last so I beg of you, can you help him?” 

“Take me to him.” 

The Shaman was led to the makeshift stretcher where the scarf was lifted. The wound in his abdomen had reopened, the white strips of bandage were stained with dark and light spots of crimson. The young boy’s body was raging with red and sweat as small whimpers and pleas slipped past his lips. 

Carefully Wind was lifted and taken away to the Shaman’s home. 

And thus began hours of waiting. 

~

It was sunset when he emerged from the room, that grim smile on his face held some hope. 

“You’re very lucky you brought him to me when you did,” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Four asked, eyes flashing red. 

A smile. “Yes. He’s stable right now. Your friend here was hit with a rare poison not commonly found here. It comes from a bean plant that’s highly deadly on a single dose.” A brighter smile. “He should wake but I am not sure when, but when he does, he will most likely be groggy and disoriented. I’ll be sure to check on him frequently.” 

A wave of relief flooded over the heroes like a massive tidal wave, as if a weight had been lifted off all their shoulders. 

“Are we able to see him?” 

“Of course. Do be mindful to keep the noise down and we should limit him to two visitors, though.” He motioned to the room that Wind resided in. “My name is Balos. Please, don’t hesitate to call for me for anything.” 

“Thank you.” Warriors gave a nod. 

Warriors gave a nod to Time who then swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat  _ hard.  _ They were the first to enter the room, each heading on either side of the bed. Warriors adjusted the covers so that they were pulled up to his chin. Wind looked terrible. His pale pallor made him look like a deathly sick child who was knocking on death’s door. His breathing was so weak and shallow, his chest rising and falling with short pants, wheezes slipping past his lips. A cool damp cloth was placed over his eyes as his hair was slicked back, damp from either sweat or water they didn’t know. 

Potion bottles sat on the side tables, empty and half full. They were different colors and there was this salve that held a minty smell, but it was welcoming and calming. 

His road to recovery would be a long one, the internal fight would be as grueling and hard as the fight with Ganon if not harder. The battle would be relentless and unforgiving. But the sailor was strong, he has fought tougher enemies ones that towered over him and released hell upon him. 

Warriors had pulled a chair up and slowly began carding his fingers through those golden locks. Then a soft hum emitted from Warriors’s throat, it was gentle and the tune could soothe any troubled soul. Time found himself staring at the scene that unfolded. That feeling settled deep within his gut. Guilt. He should’ve shoved Wind out of the way and forced him to run back to camp then he wouldn’tbehereandinthisstateand… and-

“Old man,” Warriors softly spoke. “Remember, none of this is your fault.” 

_ Deep breaths.  _ Right. 

Time ran a hand through his hair as he released a sigh. There was a knock on the door as Twilight poked his head in. 

“Balos offered us rooms while Wind recovers,” 

A nod. “All of you need rest.” A nod towards Wind. “He’ll be here in the morning. You all can see him then.” 

That small smile told it all.  _ You need your rest too.  _ And he was right, however, sleep eluded him because his mind was focused on Wind. Warriors was now holding the sailor’s hand slowly stroking his knuckles while his eyes were lazily drifting shut. Time knew he was tired, exhausted even. The fight with the monsters was a grueling one, the redeads taking a toll on them all. 

_ Rest easy captain, I can take it over from here,  _ Time thought. 

Warriors had long since fallen asleep, soft snores emitting from his lips. 

Now came the night shift. 

~~~~

The days passed by slowly. Wind had yet to wake, the fever having yet to break. Balos checked on the young hero religiously, administering potions and salves. The poison had been cleared from his system and it was a miracle that Wind survived such a deadly poisoning. 

All eight heroes were grateful.

One by one they visited him, whether it be just keeping him company, reading to him, talking to him, or taking care of him in their own ways. Wind was more than a teammate. He was a fighter, a comrade, a brother. The younger brother that all of them wished they had. 

Wind had woken sometime during the night on the fourth day. That ray of hope was dim but it was still there. However, he wasn’t responsive. His eyes had opened and those ocean blue eyes that once held a wonderful light were now dulled to a stormy gray. The thunder and lightning that swirled in them looked like a hurricane building in strength. When they closed, it was a restarted cycle of waiting. 

Time was by his side the entire time, refusing to leave for a solid second. He was like a father watching over his ailing child. Wind’s condition had improved, his complexion coming back to that peachy olive skin with the tanned undertones. His breathing had returned to a somewhat normal state, still harsh sounding because of the wheezing. He was alive and that’s all that mattered.

The bandages were changed twice a day as it all depended on the bleeding. Some of it had stopped. Time was there for a changing and saw the grotesque wound that had sunk within his gut. The matted, dried blood was in splotches with it sealed as the scar formed a thick ridged rope. The old man had seen his fair share of scars and wounds but this one in particular made his stomach turn. Farore only knows what the backside looked like, and it probably wasn’t pretty. 

~~~~

It was on the fifth day when his fever broke and it was on the sixth day when he woke. It was when Time and Hyrule were in the room, his soft grunts alerted the two heroes as his eyes slowly opened. That dull gray had faded and the light was returning. The ocean blue looked beautiful, like a massive sea of shiny glass after the storm had passed. He tried to speak, but all that came out was breaths and gasps. Hyrule rushed to pour a glass of water and helped the sailor into a sitting position. He was weak, so weak, dehydrated and possibly starving. 

The traveler then dashed out of the room to go tell the others. This was the news they’ve been waiting for so long. Time helped the sailor finish the glass of water, each sip taken one by one. Wind had managed to clear his throat just as Warriors came into the room, the others following shortly behind. 

“Thank Hylia you’re awake!” He wanted to throw his arms around the sailor, but refrained not wanting to hurt him even more. “You had all of us worried sick!” 

“I’m…” His voice was so rough and raspy. It sounded like it hurt to talk. “...sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“We know bubba,” A gentle caress on his arm. “It was never your fault.” 

“Never.” Time added. “I failed to protect you and for that you paid the price heavily.” His mind drifted to that night at the campsite. “I’m sorry. For what happened to your Hyrule. It never should’ve happened in the first place and-”

Wind shook his head. “No.” He raised his eyes to Time. “I’m sorry. He grabbed the old man’s hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. “I never… should’ve resented what was done. It was bound by fate… for Hyrule to be taken over… by Ganon. Since I myself… have defeated Ganon,” Again he cleared his throat. “And now that I’ve met you, the Hero of Time that the legends told in my time, my hatred… has quieted. The resentment… I once felt toward you or whoever the previous hero was… is gone.” 

Tears bloomed within Wind’s eyes. He wanted to cry, but his body wouldn’t let him. 

“You need something to eat,” Sky mentioned. “I’ll go and get Balos.” 

Twilight offered to go as well. 

The wounds were checked once more and bandages replaced as Wind was brought up to date on everything that happened to him. He fought a hard battle with a deadly poisoning. 

Balos had entered the room at the right moment, a tray full of food with a basin of water carried in by Twilight. 

“Glad to see you’re awake little one,” He said as he set the tray on the bed. “Do eat up. You need plenty of nourishment after the war your body has gone through.” 

“Thank you,” Wind’s voice was returning to normal, the soft tones of his usual voice coming in. 

“I’ll be back within the hour. Until then, your friends here are glad to have you awake.” 

When Wind looked around, all he saw were beaming faces of smiles and looks of relief. Even Time. The old man was smiling from ear to ear. 

The waves of fear were washed out to sea and the blood, the sweat and the tears along with it. There was no more fear of danger for Wind was awake and alive. He made it through the battles and he had his family by his side the entire way. 

Who’s to say that the hero of time meant to return but never did? The pieces were picked up and put back together. Now, the legends shall remain just as that. 


End file.
